


United We Fall

by hopeless1665



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Alpha Richie, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Crazy can love, Dirty Talk, Hurt/Comfort, Intersexed omegas, M/M, Omega Seth, Slight OOC, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4754258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeless1665/pseuds/hopeless1665
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richie hadn't been the same since Seth got out of prison.  Seth just wants his Alpha back but can he pull his mate out of the clutches of the seductive Santanico Pandemonium before he loses him forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the first season, very loosely but at the same time very closely. In this world there are destined mates and yes, sometimes they are related. Richie is still a little crazy but Seth tries to keep him on the straight and narrow. Richie is the older brother like in the series. This is not reflective of the actors at all, they are wonderful and I'm just playing with the characters.
> 
> Also reviews are well loved and flames can take a hike. Their will be smut later but nothing for now. This is only my second story to be posted so if you see an error or typo message me. Thanks and I hope you enjoy.

Seth knew his father had never loved him. He was the embarrassment, the stupid little omega that his father never wanted. But Richie never felt that way, only ten months separated them but Richie acted as if it were years instead. Whenever their father tried to beat Seth Richie immediately stepped in and distracted him, he would signal to Seth to go hide in their room and not leave until he came to get him. Seth always listened to Richie because Richie loved him and more importantly was his Alpha. Even at only 9 and 10 they knew that there would be no one else for them, they were the Gecko brothers and no one would separate them, ever.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

9 year old Seth Gecko snuggled close to his mate and older brother Richard "Richie" Gecko. They had shared a bed for as long as either could remember and they were perfectly okay with that. For Richie, it meant being close enough that he could protect his Omega if need be and for Seth, it meant nothing could hurt him.

"Richie?"

Richie looked down at Seth who was laying with his head on his chest. "What's up, sweetheart?"

Seth looked up and Richie saw tears in his eyes, "Why doesn't Father like me? Am I not good enough? Did I do something wrong? Is it..is it because I'm an omega?"

Richie felt fire burn through him. He hated the man that had spawned them, no one had the right to make his mate feel like he wasn't good enough. Richie knew that Seth was one of the sweetest people alive, not that anyone would believe that, with how Seth acted everyone thought that he was a defective omega. But Richie knew everything was just an act because if their father saw any signs of weakness he would beat Seth until he was one big bruise. Richie saw how Seth would care for a stray dog by feeding it and walking it to the nearest no kill shelter several miles away so that it could find a good home, he saw how Seth would patch up a birds wing that had been broken and release it once it could fly again. 

Richie snapped back to reality when he felt wetness on his chest. "Sweetness, Father is the scum of the earth who isn't fit to look upon you much less judge whether or not you being an omega is a bad thing. If you weren't an omega then we wouldn't be mates. Do you not wanna be my mate?"

Seth snapped is his head up so fast Richie heard a crack. "No! I love you and I'm sorry, I just meant that maybe...I don't know..."

Richie shushed Seth and pushed his head back to his chest. "I love you, too. I understand where your coming from. Just remember that Father is unworthy of you and that one day we'll have a family of our own who will love you just as much as me. Now go to sleep, we've got school tomorrow."

Seth nodded and placed a kiss on Richie's chest before closing his eyes and with in a minute was fast asleep. Richie watched his mate for a few minutes before deciding that Father had no place in their lives any longer. He would make it so his mate never suffered another minute in that mans presences ever again.


	2. What Five Years Has Done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter kind of intersects with episode one but is a little bit before. It begins before Seth went to prison and after he gets out. Yes, omegas can go to jail and yes, Richie still acts a little crazy. But in my version he doesn't kill the woman, at least not consciously. 
> 
> Also this story is an incestuous relationship but in this world it can happen and no children of the union have any genetic defects because of the blood relation. And if this isn't your cup of tea why are you reading this story?
> 
> I don't own any of the characters nor the show (stupid poorness). On with the story.

*Five Years Earlier*

Seth laughed loudly as Richie tickled him relentlessly. "Okay! Okay! I give! J-just stop!"

Richie grinned in victory but pinned Seth's arms to the bed they were currently occupying just to make sure he wouldn't try to escape. "Now pretty, who's the greatest, smartest, most handsome Alpha ever?"

Seth looked Richie in the eyes, "Ryan Reynolds?"

Richie groaned, "Babe, your killing my ego."

Seth grinned, "Good, it was already over inflated."

Richie dropped his head into the crook of Seth's neck with another groan and inhaled Seth's scent. Richie loved Seth's natural scent, it was a heady mix of smoked oak wood, fresh mountain air, and something spicy that was uniquely Seth. During heists, Seth regularly used a beta wash to hide his scent for multiple reasons. The top two being that a beta bare handed was still seen as scarier than an omega with a gun and because Seth had never had the most stable heat cycles he was prone to a spontaneous heat once and a while. One wiff of pre-heat and the cops would be on them faster than a dog on a bone. So as much as Richie loathed it, he understood and didn't stop Seth using it the horrid stuff as long as he washed it off before they fell into bed. 

Richie nuzzled the bare neck and shoulder before moving his head up to look his mate over. Beautiful tanned skin stretched tightly over corded muscle, bright red nipples stood out against the tan skin of his breasts, and a nice sized cock laid limp against a well muscled thigh. Most omegas didn't have the muscles that Seth had, which made it easier to sell that Seth was a beta, and while most alphas want their omegas to be small, petite little housewives who did nothing more than cook, clean, and care for the pups, Richie loved that Seth had muscles to spare because it meant that he could defend himself if Richie wasn't there to protect him. And in their line of work that, unfortunately, was too often. Richie didn't mind that Seth had small, almost none existence breasts or that his cock was bigger than the average omega (nowhere near the average size of an alpha but it was nothing to laugh at), to Richie, Seth was the epiphany of beautiful. 

Several years after their father had died and they were taken in by their uncle, Seth had begun to develop into a gorgeous omega that all the alphas and betas drooled over. Small breasts grow to B-cups, hips grow rounder, softer, and Seth hated it. He tried binding his chest and hips. When Richie found out he demanded that Seth stop. "If you continue you'll hurt yourself! Do you not want pups in the future? Or to have to have surgery to fix the medical issues that will follow? Look, I talked it over with uncle and he agreed to boxing and self defense lessons for the both of us. It will help, I did some research and if you pack on muscle it will cause your breast to shrink and your hips won't look as wide. I promise you'll love it."

And Richie was right, as Seth gained muscle he lost most of the softness on his body. Most of the kids at school thought it was nuts to let an omega gain that much muscle but it was the 21st century and woman and omega rights had come far, at least in America. 

Richie snapped back to reality (even after all these years he still drifted off if it involved Seth) when he felt movement under his hands. Seth was wiggling, trying to free himself. Richie knew Seth could have easily thrown him off in his distracted state but had only wanted his attention. Richie tightened his hold, not enough to hurt or bruise but enough that Seth realized be had his mates attention again.

"Yes, little naughty omega? What is it you want?"

Seth tried to look coy but Richie could see the mischief clear in his golden brown eyes. "Me? Naughty? But Alpha all I want is your undivided attention."

Richie leaned down so that their lips were only a breath apart, "Well, sweetheart, you have my undivided attention. What is it you wish my attention for, hmm? I've already eaten you out and fucked your slutty cunt twice," Richie released one arm to reach down to Seth's swollen soaked pussy. It was wet from the combination of Seth's own juices and Richie's seed. He pushed two fingers into the pussy without warning and Seth moaned at the sudden intrusion. Richie quickly found Seth's G-spot and attacked it mercilessly. Seth whimpered, holding back his screams so as not to disturb their 'neighbors'.

Richie stopped just as quickly as he had began but left his fingers in the warm recesses of Seth body. Seth moaned in frustration and tried to fuck himself on Richie's fingers but Richie held the wrist he still possessed tighter. "Now, now, words are the polite things to use when someone asks you a question. Now, what exactly do you want? And remember, words work better than actions."

Seth gazed up at Richie, "Please Alpha, fuck me. My pussy feels empty without your cock in it."

Richie groaned and smashed their lips together in a kiss that was hot, messy, and perfect for them. Richie pulled away and sat up to lean back on his hunches. Seth laid sprawled out and spread his legs further to allow his Alpha to see his dripping pussy and tight little rosebud. His cock stood at attention and Richie growled at the scent that Seth was releasing. Richie grabbed his engorged cock and positioned himself at Seth's cunt. He pressed in until his head was in and pulled out again. Richie did this several time before Seth let out a mewl of displeasure and tried to shove himself onto Richie's cock. Richie growled at the display of defiance but decided to stop playing and all at once slammed into Seth.

Seth throw his head back in a near silent scream as pain and pleasure warred for dominance. Richie fell onto his forearms, surrounding Seth's head as he closed his eyes from the blinding pleasure of being in the tight, wet, hot cunt of his mate. He held still as through their mating bond he felt Seth's pain.

Richie opened his eyes to look down at Seth whose eyes were screwed shut from trying to keep the tears from spilling out. "Baby? Are you gonna be okay? I know we both like pain with our pleasure but we can stop if it's too much."

Seth snapped his eyes open, "No!" Seth closed his eyes once more and took a deep, trembling breath to relax himself. Because they had been fleeing for more than a week they hadn't had time for intimacy. A couple quick blow jobs and some fingering had made Seth just a little bit more sensitive. Even though they had made love twice it was different than being fucking suddenly and harshly especially when his pussy was already swollen and sensitive. Seth took another minute to relax himself, "Okay hot shot, show me who's the greatest alpha ever."

Richie smirked before setting a brutal pace. He made sure to nail Seth's G-spot with every thrust and within a few minutes both were on the verge of cumming. 

"Fuck! Alpha, Richie, I'm gonna cum!"

Richie leaned down and nibbled on a red nipple before biting down. That was all it took to push Seth over the edge, his cock spilled what little remained in his balls while his pussy squeezed Richie's cock tighter, causing Richie to thrust only a few more time before slamming in once more to spill as far into Seth as possible. Seth moaning at the feel of something hot inside him once more. Richie collapsed on top of his mate blanketing him in his warmth and scent. Seth didn't mind, he liked to be covered by his mate because it meant that for a few minutes he could pretend that he was perfectly safe from the harsh world outside. Richie picking his head up and placed soft kisses all over Seth's face.

"Love you, my beautiful mate. Someday, after we hit the big score, I'm gonna make sure that you have everything your heart desires and that any children we have will be well loved and want for nothing."

Seth opened his eyes (when had he closed them again?) and gazed up at his older brother and mate. He smiled, "Love you, too. Oh, boy, if anyone saw us now they would never suspect you of being the tough, soulless criminal you are. A teddy bear would look tougher than you."

Richie laugh and they both moaned as they were still connected and their laughter caused Seth to tighten around Richie's softening cock. Richie caressed his mate's face gently, "A teddy bear? Really? Well then, this teddy bear wants to sleep before our job tomorrow so lets get some shut eye."

Seth hummed in agreement and with Richie still on top of Seth they drifted off to dreamland, unaware that this would be their last time together for a long time.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*Present*

Richie stared listlessly out the car window as Seth sped down the barren highway, leaving behind their (hopefully) last heist.

"Thirty million brother! We did it, granted it would have gone more smoothly if the alarm hadn't been tripped and you hadn't decided that a hostage was necessary but we did it!" Seth was giddy. Finally, they had the money they had always dreamed of and could retire somewhere peaceful where they could start the family they had always wanted. Seth thought back to his time in prison but quickly shook those thoughts away. 'No use living in the past. What's done is done and now we're free!'

Seth glanced to his right at his mate. Richie had seemed off ever since breaking him out of prison a couple weeks earlier. Seth had expected a lot of things but all he got were a few kisses and a hurry up. Seth would have suspected that Richie had found someone else if he hadn't still felt the mate bond vibrate as strong as ever but something was definitely distracting Richie. Every time Seth tried to initiate anything remotely sexual Richie would turn it down, stating that it was an 'unnecessary distraction that caused them to screw up last time, I'm not making that same mistake.' Seth would have felt touched if he wasn't so frustrated. Still, he understood Richie's worries and only demanded that Richie at least kiss him several times a day. Richie had smiled at Seth's demand and for a moment Seth could see his mate clearly again.

However, it seemed the more time went by the more distant and distracted Richie became. Seth shook his head, 'It's nothing, probably just me imagining things.'

Seth saw a sign for Billy's World of Liquor and decided that they could afford a quick stop for food and a bathroom break. "I'm staved, we're gonna make a quick pit stop for a few snacks and a piss break. Sound good?"

All he received was silence. Now Richie was just pissing him off. "Fine, talk to the voices in your head instead of your mate. See if I care." 

Richie snapped to glare at Seth with a cold look in his eyes. Seth pulled up behind a truck stacked with hay and stopped the car.

They both got out of the car before either spoke again. Richie spoke up first, "You think I'm crazy."

Seth rolled his eyes, "That's not what I'm saying."

"Then you think I'm stupid. Five years away from me and you think I'm either crazy or stupid."

"Richie, you're not hearing me. I've been trying to speak to you for the last two hours and not a word. Yes, the bank did not go as planned. Am I pissed, yes! But shutting me out is not gonna win you any favors buddy."

Richie felt this intense anger rise in him. "I hear you just fine. You think I can't get us out of this situation like I'm some kind of amateur! I'm a genius.."

They walked around the truck as they argued. Seth snapped back, "Okay, look, would you just listen for three seconds please. We have a situation that I tried talking to you about in the car. We need to think this through carefully."

Richie followed behind Seth and as angry as he was at his mate he couldn't help but admire his mate's lush behind. "You got us into this situation."

Seth turned his head to look at his mate and felt his heart wrench a bit at his mates accusation but continued towards the liquor store. "Oh, I did? You're the one with the trigger finger that has half the state of Texas looking for us. Kansas isn't far behind."

"Hmm, let's just turn ourselves over to the authorities then Seth. Let's just bend on over because apparently that's how we operate now," Richie sneered and whispered cruelly (words that he will later smack himself for), "Did they teach you that in prison, Seth?"

Seth snapped to a stop before the steps to the door. Richie nearly bumped into Seth and was about to make another comment when he saw his omega's shoulders shake. Richie felt all the unexplained rage leave him at once. He turned Seth to look at him and saw that his mate had retreated into his head. Richie cursed silently to himself. He looked around and pushed his mate against the wooden wall by a window. Just out of sight of the cashier. He crowded Seth and tried to block out as much of the world as he could, placing his forearms beside Seth's head to block out anything but them. 

Richie immediately began placing butterfly kisses all over Seth's face. He muttered apology after apology, asking his mate to come back to him. "I'm sorry, so sorry. Didn't mean it, my heads been so messed up without you. Love you, love you so much. Please, come back sweetheart."

Seth heard the endearment that he had longed to hear since being reunited with Richie. He felt tears well up but held them back. They didn't need a big emotional mess while running from the cops. He look up into Richie's eyes and saw how clear they were for the first time since their reunion. He leaned up for a kiss that Richie happily gave. It was light and sweet and reminded them that they were in this together. They pulled away and Seth brought a hand up to tuck a stray pick of Richie's hair from his face. "I love you too, you insufferable moronic genius. Now move it, we need to go and get some provisions. Let's chill out, we've both been running hot. Once we get to Mexico everything will change. Now low profile, no talk of side roads or safe houses or anyone of your buck-tooth buddies who are gunna hide us. They would probably make more turning us in."

Richie pouted but nodded. Seth grinned, "It's just you and me. We are it and hey, brother that is a beautiful thing."

Richie slowly smiled as Seth grabbed his mates head and looked him dead in the eye, "We did it. We made history. The Gecko Brother's are back," Seth leaned up for a kiss before continuing, "Now come on. I'm hungry and really need to pee."

Richie grinned and pulled back to allow his mate off the wall and followed him into the store. Both were unaware that driving toward them was a man that could make or break them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you all think? Any reviews would be appreciated, just not flames please.


	3. The Liquor Store Showdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize to any readers that have been waiting for another chapter. Life has gotten away from me and I found the inspiration to continue. I hope you enjoy this new chapter.
> 
> This is a work of fiction, I use the characters at my leisure and this in no way reflects my thoughts on the actors and actresses themselves. I did use wording directly from the series so if it looks familiar then you have your answer. I, in way shape or form, make any money off this so I'm going to use direct quotes dammit. Also, no smut this time, if you've watched the episodes then you know it may be another few chapters before there's smut again. Please by patient.
> 
> Kudos and helpful comments are always welcomed. Please enjoy.
> 
> *P.S. This contains incest in a world of A/B/O where it can be acceptable and no children born have defects because of the incest if the parents are alphas and omegas. Also, omegas are intersexed. If this isn't your cup of tea then why the hell are you reading this?

Seth and Richie walked into the nearly empty liquor store. Seth clapped his hands and let a smile cross his face at the small variety of snacks. If there was one thing he had missed while in prison it was the freedom to choose his own food.

"Okay, let's get some snacks and drinks for the road," Seth turned to face his mate and his smile dimmed when he saw that Richie wasn't paying him any attention. He watched for a few moments as Richie gave the store a look around and seemed to glare at the man behind the register. Seth turned back to face the snacks, "Hey, how about we get some of those little sour worm things you like? You know I never really understood why you liked them so much? I mean..."

Richie cut him off, his reply cold and sneering, "I don't like sour worms anymore. Sugar clouds my thinking."

Seth whipped around to stare confusingly at Richie, "What? But you love those crappy little gummies."

"Well, not anymore. Like I said, they cloud my thinking and...I...I," Richie lost some of the arrogance he had been displaying since breaking Seth out of prison. 

Seth smiled softly up at the alpha. He understood what Richie was trying and failing to say, "Okay, noted. Well, get what ever you want, remember," Seth paused and glanced over at the cashier. Once he saw that the man was engrossed in his magazine, he leaned closer to Richie and grabbed his left hand to give a squeeze before pulling back. He said quietly, "You're a rich man, Richard Gecko. Thirty million richer." With that said Seth once more looked over his options.

Richie watched Seth for a few moments, his eyes lingering on his mate's lush ass. He stepped close to Seth and whispered in his ear, "Twenty."

Seth shivered at the hot breath assaulting his right ear and closed his eyes. He leaned back, his back meeting a nicely muscled chest, "Hmm?"

Richie wanted to wrap his smaller mate in his arms and just breath him in. His head felt clearer the closer to Seth he was. He hated that he kept causing Seth so much distress at his random mood swings but something kept making his head feel like it was full of cotton. Richie forced his arms to stay by his sides but did nothing to dislodge Seth from his chest. "Remember, we owe Carlos 30 percent. Twenty million is what we have."

Seth sighed softly and moved away from the warmth of his mate. He turned to look Richie in the eye and watched as the icy blue melted to the ocean blues he had loved as far back as he could remember, "Right. It's money well spent, trust me," Seth turned his head away from Richie and motioned for Richie to step back. As soon as Richie took a step back, Seth began walking toward the cashier. Seth saw him jerk his head back to the magazine, trying to look like he hadn't been watching the two of them talk. Seth let out a silent snort. 'Yeah, good luck with that bud.'

Seth walked up to the counter, the cashier giving him a bored look. Seth asked the man if the restroom needed a key.

"No," was the bored reply. Seth wanted to smack the man but gave a cert nod and walked to the restrooms in the back, throwing over his shoulder, "Hey, grab the drinks while I take a piss."

Richie stood by as his mate walked away and asked about a key. He glared at the cashier, Seth might have been oblivious to the man's leering but Richie saw the man ogle his omega, his precious Seth. He barely heard Seth tell him to get drinks, the darkness that had been invading his senses more and more flaring to life the further Seth walked away. A part of Richie screamed to follow his mate so the darkness would leave him alone, but another part...the larger part whispered at Richie to gut the cashier who dared to even glance at HIS mate. The man was a disgusting excuse for a human being, from his scent Richie knew him to be a Beta. 'The creep isn't even qualified to lick my Seth shoes much less think about him.'

A husky whisper met his ear, "Kill him. He is nothing but a cockroach. Spilling his blood would mean nothing."

Richie wanted too but he knew Seth would be furious and rightly so. Richie moved his glare away from the cashier and walked to the coolers in the back. The voice never leaving his ear.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*Inside the Bathroom*

Seth walked quickly into the dirty bathroom but barely gave the place a glance. He paced for a moment, rolled his shoulders, and stopped to look at himself in the dirty mirror. He looked tired, exhausted really. He leaned on the sink and his face moved closer to mirror. He tried using his jacket sleeve to clean the mirror but only managed to clear a small part in the middle. He leaned once more on the sink and allowed his thoughts to drift to the past several days.

Seth remember how Richie insisted that he should be the first to enter the bank because he was bigger and knew the lay out better but Seth knew it was really because Richie didn't want Seth to be hurt if the guard just happened to be competent and tried to put up a fight. Seth remembered Richie grabbing the closest person to the entrance as a hostage and Seth walking closer to the bank teller, pistol cocking and direct at the woman's face. Seth also remembered knocking the guard in the head with his shot gun, knocking him out, and a woman shouting in horror at the displayed violence.

Seth felt his stomach start to twist the more he remembered of Richie slugging a male teller in the face and of Richie shooting a ranger in the chest. Seth closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose as the flashbacks come faster. The rangers returning fire, Seth using the shot gun to shot the closest ranger car and causing an explosion as the gas tank blow up. Seth grabbed both sides of the sink again and clenched his eyes as nausea hit him. They were back in the bank. He saw Richie pull a strange knife out of his pocket and watched as he brought it up to one of the Beta women's necks, pressing the blade hard against the scared woman's neck. He shivered as he recalled Richie's eyes. The dead eyes haunted Seth, they just didn't fit with Richie and yet Seth wasn't a hundred percent sure that was Richie in those moments. Seth looked up as the memories finally stopped and he took a deep breath. He straightened up, trying to shake off the chills the memories brought back.

As he released the breath he looked himself dead in the eye. With his fists clenched, Seth thought to himself, 'I'm gonna figure out what the hell happened to Richie while I was locked up and I swear to whatever fucking deity is listening that I'm gunna get my damn mate back.'

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*The Store*

Richie made his way leisurely to the back. He watched as a teenage girl walked in front of him, going to the freezers as well. He watched as she walked to the cooler that housed the sugary drinks. He stopped at the freezer door directly in front of him but didn't move his eyes from the girl. The voice seemed to be lowering his inhibitions as he spoke suddenly to the girl, "Nice hair."

Richie watched as the girl gave him a nervous glance and smiled shyly at him. He continued and gave her a smile, "No, really, you've got great hair."

The girl seemed to gain some confidence at the compliment. "I don't even do anything to it," She turned to look at the cooler and her right hand played with her hair and neck in a nervous tick, "In fact, I haven't even washed it in two days."

Richie let out an amused huff and walked closer to the girl, "That's the best part. The dirt and oils give it extra body. Or, so I hear."

He watched the girl smiled at him and give a nod before returning her attention to the drinks. The voice seemed to get louder as the girls attention moved away from him. Richie almost felt out of body as he continued to move closer and talk to the young girl who seemed to get more nervous the closer he got. "Can I get you a drink?"

She smiled at him, clearly amused at the lame pick up lane. Richie wanted to scream at himself, he didn't want to talk to the girl. He didn't want to know her, he didn't want to get closer, but his mind just continued to get more muddled as the voice got louder. "No, I got it."

Richie felt himself smile at the girl's attitude, "It's funny. All these drinks have funny names. Beast, demon drink, lizard water. Whatever happened to the simple days? RC Cola was a fancy name back in my day," Richie found a moment of clarity as the cola reminded him of Seth and their youth. The hot summer days of their teens, the two of them by the community pool. Both lounging in the pool, floating close enough that some part of them was always in contact. Seth suddenly dunking under and pulling Richie along so the could share a kiss away from prying eyes. Richie could recall how Seth had tasted of the cola the two of them had shared and how they only parted when air became absolutely necessary.

He was brought back to the present as the girl gave him a look and smiled briefly, the air around her buzzing with annoyance. The dark presence returned with a vengeance and Richie felt himself continue talking, "Do you remember that drink, Jolt?" 

The girl gave him a tight smile and shook her head no, staring at the drinks intensely.

"That was a good drink," Richie sighed sadly. "I wish they still made that."

The girl seemed to forget all about being nervous and looked at him annoyed, the tight smile still on her lips. She spoke in a tense voice, "I'm only 21." She then returned to the drinks.

Richie just couldn't help himself. He smiled and asked, "What's your name?"

The girl seemed startled at the sudden change in topic and his change in mood but lost most of the tenseness she had held before. She looked at him and even began to warm up a little. "Jessie."

Richie smiled teasingly and his tone held the same amusement almost having a flirting quality, "Like Jesse James?"

The girl seemed willing to flirt back, "I don' know. Does she spell it with an "ie"?"

The girl, Jessie, opened the cooler door continuing to stare Richie in the eye. Richie opened his mouth to reply when the reflection of the girl seemed to warp. Suddenly she was fully facing him behind the glass door. The look on her face holding desire, her eyes smoldering, and her tone dripping with lust, "Tell you what I'd like to drink."

Richie felt himself freeze. He felt the darkness in him grow the longer he stared at the reflection. Suddenly the image changed, where the girl had been now stood a slim, beautiful, and vary naked woman. Her eyes were dark with lust, her red painted lips parting as if she was ready to gasp and moan. Her voice rang beautifully, the sin in her voice practically oozing, as she finished Jessie's train of thought. "You."

Richie could only stare. He wanted to smash the image as the woman seemed to want to seduce him but Richie knew, no matter how the darkness spoke to him, no matter how it tried to tempt him, that the only person he would ever want and need was his Seth. He felt reality crash around him as Jessie looked up him. Her head moving out from behind the glass to stare at him, annoyed at his long pause. "Well?"

Richie closed his eyes, annoyed at himself for getting lost in his thoughts once again. Jessie continued, "How the hell does she spell it?"

Richie bit his low lip and closed his eyes to try and relax himself. He blocked out as much of the voice, now speaking loudly in his ear, and tried to steer the topic away from names. "Don't you hate it when the refrigerator door gets all fogged up and then you have to wait until the, uh--," Richie could feel his annoyance building up again. He grew angry out of no where. He faced the refrigerator to the side of Jessie, glaring at the foggy glass but his tone remained calm if not cold, "What do you call it? Fog...clears up?"

Jessie's tone showed her confusion at his randomness. "Why not just open the door again?"

Richie felt the darkness taking over again. He tried to fight it but without Seth it was useless. " 'Cause you let all the cold air out." He suddenly moved his hand and slammed Jessie's cooler door closed. Jessie jumped out of the way, shocked at his change in attitude once more.

"Jesus," Jessie leaned against the door beside the one Richie had slammed shut and took a breath. She turned her head to stare at him, "You're crazy."

Richie felt himself tense at the words. "Don't call me that." He began to slowly creep toward Jessie.

Richie watched the frightened girl slowly back away, never taking her eyes off him. "Jeez. I'm sorry."

"I mean, you don't even know me."

Jessie seemed to have enough of him. The fear in her eyes apparent. "Okay, I'm gonna go buy my drink now."

Richie couldn't stop himself. The voice kept pushing him. "And 21 is pretty young to be a goddamn psychiatrist. What is that, four years medical school, another five of residency?" The girl huffed at him and looked away. "You Doogie Howser or somethin' ?"

Jessie gave him a glare before walking away toward the front. Richie felt his anger bubbling and called out the retreating back, "You shouldn't call people stuff. You know! It's rude!"

Richie felt the darkness consume him at the girl's blunt disregard for him. A small part of him tried to pull him back, tried to remind him that their mate would be right back and that they needed to keep a low profile for Seth's sake but the darkness snuffed it out. Richie walked to the entrance of the store and watched as Jessie and her friend turned to exit after paying for the beverage Jessie had grabbed before Seth had shut the door. The girls and cashier freeze as they saw him. Richie had pulled his gun out and leaned his elbow against the magazine stand by the door. He watched the three people, betas all of them, tense and freeze in fear of him. It gave him a rush of power, the voice practically purring in his ear at his display of aggression. The voice said to not let them escape and, without Seth, he could only follow the darkness.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*Bathroom*

Seth leaned against the sink once more. He knew he was spending too much time in there but his mind just wouldn't shut up. "He's gonna be fine. I just gotta get him to Mexico and then we'll be fix whatever's up with him."

Seth stared at himself, wanting so badly to believe his own words. He was a realist but there were times like now where he wished he could go back in time and change things. He wanted so badly to go back to the night before that botched job and stop himself and Richie from going. He wants to tell Richie that he loves him a hundred more times and that maybe they can stop now. Maybe they can just quit before this so-called last job, go find a small town in some backwaters county and start the family they had always wanted. He wishes it was that simple.

'But wishes are just fantasies. I have to face reality and it sucks but I know my Richie is there. Whatever the hell is going on I will figure it out, even if I have to kick Richie's ass from here all the way to Mexico,' Seth thought, determination clear to him now. He gave his image a nod and stood up straight once more. He put his hand in his pocket and he left hand pulled out the knife Richie had used to threaten the bank tellers. He examined it and look over the weird insignia, confused as to where Richie could have gotten it. He shook his head and placed it on the sink edge before turning and walking out the door. He wanted nothing to do with the cursed object.

Seth sighed as he walked back into the store, more than ready to leave this dump and hit the road again. Just him and his alpha, but of course, fate had other plans.


	4. Two Rangers Drive to a Liquor Store...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth walks out of the bathroom ready to leave Benny's World of Liquor far behind him but realizes quickly that whatever is haunting Richie is only getting worse. Add in two Texas Rangers, two scared young woman, and a perverted cashier into the mix and you don't just have a hot mess. You have a fucking inferno that Seth has no idea how to fix but dammit if the law is gonna get him and his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm going to try and update regularly but I make no promises. I hope you enjoy this chapter, if you see any mistakes please let me know. I don't have a beta and while I try and read each chapter carefully I know I miss things.
> 
> Thank you and please kudo!

Seth walked out of the bathroom prepared to pay for the drinks and snacks that Richie, like a good mate, should have had waiting at the counter. Instead, Seth walks out to Richie holding three people at gun point. Two young women he guessed had walked in after he had gonna to the bathroom were both staring at the cashier whose hands were up in the air. The blonde haired young woman was back against a shelf across from the cashier and her friend, a brunette...Seth internally snarled at seeing Richie hold her bent over the cashier counter by her neck. Richie's crotch almost flush with her ass but Seth felt a small bit of relief at seeing how Richie's attention was on the blonde who had the unlucky pleasure of stare at the barrel of Richie's gun. 

Seth walked closer to the scene but paused when Richie looked over at him. Richie's voice was tense, "Start the car, babe."

Seth wanted to scream at Richie but settled for annoyance crossing his face and lasing his voice, "And why would I do that, Richie sweetheart?"

Seth could see Richie's patient thinning at his disobedience but Seth wasn't budging. Richie replied coldly, "These bitches spotted me. They said they knew who I was and that they were going to kill me."

Seth had his doubts. Besides the fact that the dingy little store didn't have so much as a radio Seth saw how the three people were scared but held no recognition in their eyes. Seth slowly walked closer to his alpha, wanting to understand what was going through his mate's head that he would risk exposing them. As he got closer, Richie grabbed the brunette by the hair and pull her head back. The brunette looked at Seth and cried, "We didn't say anything."

The blonde spoke up after her friend and Seth turned his head to look at her, "We don't care who you are or what you've done." Seth believed her, she was shaking but there was no change in pitch or twitch of any kind that said either girl was lying. Seth turned his head to look at Richie again.

Richie looked twitchy and Seth knew that whatever had been effecting Richie before had come back full force.

Richie spoke harshly, "I said shut your mouth," Richie moved his eyes to stare into the hazel green eyes of his mate. Richie knew in the back of his mind that when Seth's eyes changed there called from the golden brown, that Richie loved, to hazel green that his mate was beyond upset. Richie tried to hold onto that, tried to remember why he hadn't wanted to upset Seth in the first place. The darkness was losing its grip the longer Seth was around but still held on, refusing to allow Seth's presents to offer any distraction from its goal. If anything the voice grew louder, the voice continuing to whisper darkly in his ear. Richie was torn but tried to fight to almost hypnotic voice, knowing that even with the darkness suffocating him, that Seth was his priority. Richie wanted to just back away from the mess he had created but the darkness wouldn't let him figure out if he had really heard the girls and cashier talking about him. It kept insisting that the girls were going to go to the police as soon as they left the store and that they would not only place him in danger but Seth as well. Richie tried to think but his memories just kept showing the girls talking about him and Seth. Slowly, without Richie really realizing it, the darkness began to feed his fears and Richie began to believe once again that he had heard the girls and cashier talking.

As if hit by a train, Richie knew that he had to convince Seth that they had been in real danger. That his attack was justified. "She knows, baby. She was gonna rat on us as soon as we drove off. I couldn't let her put you in harms way."

Seth leaned against the counter and moved his eyes to stare at the filthy wood floor. He wanted to believe Richie, he wanted to believe that Richie had just wanted to protect but his instincts were screaming that something wasn't right. He was silent for a moment before sighing loudly and asking the brunette, "Is this true? Did he hear you threatening him?" He knew it wasn't and that these two girls, who couldn't weight 100 pounds soaking wet, wouldn't try to take on an alpha that out weighted them by a good 60 pounds of muscle but for the sake of the three hostages he knew he had to play along, at least for a bit.

Seth looked up to see the brunette shake her head as much as she could with Richie still gripping the back of her head, tears streaming down her face, and the terror clear in her eyes. Seth could see that she wasn't lying.

Richie grew angry that his mate, his Seth, was doubting him. "Of course it's true! I just told you!" An ugly sneer crossed his face as he gazed angrily at his omega. 

Seth wanted nothing more than to punch his mate square in the jaw and snap him out of whatever delusion he was having. Seth once again sighed and looked at the floor. His tone held annoyance and barely concealed anger, "I'm talking to the little lady in pink. Are you wearing pink?" Seth waved his finger as if to point out that Richie was not in fact wearing pink.

Richie almost seemed confused at the question, "No."

Seth let his anger slip. "Then shut up!" Seth looked once more at the brunette, "Do you know who we are?" The girl shook her head. "Is my mate telling the truth?"

The girl seemed desperate for Seth to believe her, "No! I swear."

Seth took a deep breath and began to explain. "I'm Seth. This is my mate Richie," Seth gesture to the alpha holding her hair, "I just got outta prison and Richie here busted me out, and apparently," Seth glared coldly at Richie before returning his eyes to the frightened girls, "my stupid alpha can't wait to screw up more shit than he already has." Seth looked to see Richie glare at him but Seth continued, "Which might include you and your little friend unless you keep your mouth zipped up tight. Do you understand?"

Seth watched the girl nod but noticed that Richie had turned his head to look over his shoulder. Richie spoke quickly, "Someone's coming."

Both brother's watched an old mustard yellow car pull up in front of the liquor store. They could see two men wearing cowboy hats inside the car and Seth knew that they had to act fast as Richie said the dreaded words, venom lasing his voice, "Texas Rangers."

'Fuck,' was Seth's only thought. He pulled out his revolver and pointed it at the cashier. Seth spoke quickly and somehow kept his calm, "This is your moment in the spotlight, bud. Oscar time." Seth could see the man shake, scared at the gun aimed at his face but Seth didn't have much time to get through to the redneck. He needed the man to understand that they weren't common thugs, "Do you know what we're going to do to these lovely ladies...if you do not perform?" 

Seth wasn't about to tell the man that he really didn't like hurting innocent people and that the worst they would do to the two girls is knock them out.

The man's voice shook as he spoke, "Just leave 'em be, all right?" Seth had to give the man some credit, he may be scared but he seemed more worried about the two young ladies.

However, Seth knew he had to put on a good show himself if he wanted to get out of this with him and Richie intact. He turned to grab the blonde by the jaw and spoke frankly, "You twitch funny and beauty queen here gets her face blown clean off." Seth could hear the girl crying but kept his gaze on the cashier as he pushed the girl to the back, the grip he had on her jaw not loosening. "Now, whoever this cowpoke is, get him out of here."

Seth stared at the man as he nodded and then pushed the girl to walk in front of him to the back of the store. Richie followed close behind, his gun on Jessie's neck as he glared at the cashier. Seth pushed the girl to the end of the aisle and pushed her down so she was on her knees staring at the ground. She saw Richie do the same with the brunette, both of them keeping a tight grip on their guns. Seth looked over at Richie just to see how he was doing and their eyes met. Seth could see that Richie was still angry but that his gaze had softened a little in apology for the situation. Seth rolled his eyes but gave Richie a ghost of a smile. Seth watched as Richie's eyes cleared ever so slightly.

'Interesting, maybe something is possessing Richie,' Seth shook his thoughts away as the ranger got out of his car. Richie looked out the window at hearing the two rangers argue over something but a slight sheen caught his eye. Right in front of him was duck tape. He picked one up and showed it to Seth, who in turn, rolled his eyes. They heard only one door slam shut and assumed that meant only one ranger was entering. The brothers watched as the ranger and cashier interacted. Richie grow angry that the cashier wasn't just throwing the guy out and Seth wasn't much better. As soon as the ranger was in the bathroom, Seth raced to the cashier, anger apparent in his walk.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Seth cocked his gun and aimed it at the man sitting behind the counter. He didn't want to hurt anyone but so help him if this man got them caught. "Are you looking to redecorate this place in shades of red?"

"I'm doing what you want," was the man reply.

Seth wanted to scream but kept his voice at a manageable level, "He's squatting on the throne when he should be moseying down the road to the next filling station where the inbred clerk doesn't have a gun pointed at his left nut."

The man moved to cover his balls as Seth pointed the gun south but babbled, "He'd see right through that, okay. Son of a bitch put my brother in the pen." Seth saw that the man was telling the truth and moved the gun back to the man's face. The man didn't seem to find that comforting. "I gotta play nice or he'll know I'm steering him sour."

Seth tensed his arm and spoke slowly to emphasize his point, "Get him gone or everybody in this place will be saying their last words to the goddamn beer posters on the ceiling."

Seth tensed when a presence came up behind him but relaxed when he realized it was only Richie. Richie whispered softly in his ear, "He said something about a receipt for the vault." Seth moved his gun to point at the ceiling for a moment to move his face towards his mates. Richie looked at Seth evenly and Seth knew that that was the truth. Seth turned to face the cashier once more and re-pointed the revolver at him. He closed his eyes briefly before asking quietly, "What'd you say about the vault?"

Seth could see the man was honestly confused, "What?"

Seth pointed up with his right pointer finger to emphasize like a teacher would to a particularly dumb student, "You said "I'll have your receipt all ready for you when you step out of the vault." Are you trying to tip him off?"

The cashier quickly tried to explain, "He's taking a dump! It's a figure of speech!"

Seth pretended to be impressed, "Oh, it's a figure of speech. Here's one for you: You say one more thing that sounds like a code, and you're a noun with no goddamned verb. Period."

The three of them heard the toilet flush. Seth un-cocked his gun. "All right, now everybody be cool," Seth gazed heatedly at the cashier, "You...be cool."

At see the man nod, Richie and Seth headed to the back once more. However, the darkness that had receded somewhat tried once again to cloud Richie's mind. He could see the two girls stand in front of the refrigerators and time seemed to slow around him. As he got closer the air around the girls starts to glow red and the whispering voices grow louder. He closed his eyes to try and clear his head. He opened them when he heard Seth grab the blonde and push her down once more. Richie did the same with the brunette and they waited tensely for the ranger to exit the bathroom.

Richie felt eyes staring at him and saw that the brunette was gazing at him. He watched as her iris' turned acid green and her pupil became slits like a snakes. A whispering voice, one that sounds exactly like the naked women's, whispered in his ear, "That lawman is sellin' you and your brother out."

Richie's face twisted in concern and confusion at the voices revelation. He watched as the girls eyes flashed before becoming normal once more. Richie turned his stare forward as the ranger exited the bathroom. Richie knew he had to act fast if he wanted to protect Seth. He made sure the ranger was facing the cashier as he made his way up front. He pointed his gun at the rangers back and took his shot.

Seth didn't have time to react at his mates sudden move. He quickly made way to Richie at seeing him fire his gun and grabbed his shoulder. "Whoa! Hey, hey!"

Seth heard another voice outside. "Texas Ranger!"

Seth didn't hesitate, he quickly fired off a shot but the ranger reacted and returned fire. Seth retreated quickly behind a shelf before firing another shot. Seth heard the ranger return two shots and answered with one more of his own. Seth glanced at his mate still standing in front of the cashier and knew had to get him down. He took a deep breath and moved quickly, firing two shots and managing to his the ranger's front tire. He raced to the metal magazine shelf and blocked the entrance of the store with it. Even though there wasn't a door the shelf would at least obscure them somewhat.

Seth felt his heart jack-rabbiting and turned his pissed off gaze toward his stupid stupid mate. "What the hell did you do?!"

Seth stared wide eyed at Richie, still in disbelief that he would have endangered them by shooting the ranger right as he was about to walk out of the damn store!

"The fucker said "crime scene." He was trying to rat on us! I couldn't let the ranger leave." Richie's voice was smug.

Seth could only watch as the cashier tried to explain what he said and was shot in the chest by Richie. Seth felt the acid in his stomach rise at how uninterested Richie looked at having just shot two men. He rushed at Richie and slapped down the arm that held the gun. He gave himself a mental slap. This was no time to be acting like a pussy!

"Just what the hell are you thinking!?!" Seth looked up into Richie's eyes and he shivered at the look of madness in his mate's eyes. Seth heard a noise behind him and both he and Richie looked at the open doorway to see the ranger outside run to the opening. They both began firing as the ranger ducked behind the metal magazine stand blocking the entrance. They walked behind the shelving again to get out of the line of site.

Seth leaned against the shelf he and Richie were hiding behind. He closed his eyes and tried to calm his racing heart. He opened his eyes after a moment to glance at Richie and in that moment, he knew. He knew that Richie was possessed by something and that something wanted him to kill as many people as possible. It wanted blood to be spilled and because the two rangers just had to stop at this liquor store Seth had no idea how anyone was gonna leave alive.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Reviews are help and suggestions will be noted but no promises.


End file.
